Change Happens
by gatefan-in-tx
Summary: Jack O'Neill's life is changing even if he's not ready for it! An Alternate Season 9 scenario.
1. Chapter 1

Change Happens 

Fish or Cut Bait

Stand and Deliver

Now or Never

Do or Die

When you are the one of the greatest warriors the world has ever produced – how hard is it to lay down your arms and realize that that life is no longer your path? In one word… _VERY_.

Jack O'Neill, of course, had never thought of himself in this light despite having received the highest Air Force medal for bravery and being on the receiving end of the President of the United States' hero worship every time they met. This was just another of his unique qualities – that made him a extremely rare commodity -- the ability to stay 'grounded' --no huge ego to be fed or dealt with -- just a strong-willed, capable military man who had the innate ability to lead and utilize every resource – animate or inanimate – to problem-solve.

Way more intelligent than his persona at times conveyed -- again, a strategy that was uniquely O'Neill's'. How many times had Hammond seen it in action? O'Neill's crew of 'young geniuses' in meetings, hashing and rehashing the strange problems they had to deal with and just when they were about to give up – O'Neill would step forward and 'suggest' or say something to get them on the right track to the solution. When it happened one time – Hammond thought it was luck, but after seeing the same recurrence of this ability countless times over the past eight years – Hammond knew without a doubt that Jack O'Neill was special.

For almost a year Jack had managed to step off the frontline and become the leader of SGC – a damn effective one at that – despite a very rocky first few weeks. Now, things were changing again and Jack was going to be needed even more than ever – but in a different role. His reputation off world was that of a Legend. Every major alien race both good and evil knew of Tauri's 'O'Neill'. The Asgard particularly considered him extremely singular – even as they had never divulged the reason -- but had assured Hammond that it wasn't an emotional idea – there were solid grounds on why O'Neill was perceived this way. He was actually more appreciated in the Universe than on his own planet – an irony that did not escape Hammond.

These were the thoughts of General Hammond as he gazed at General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill and two other members of the original SG-1 team; Dr. Daniel Jackson and the alien Chulak warrior, Teal'c. Standing so somberly, they paid tribute to the father of the last member of their elite force, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter. The graveside service at Arlington National Cemetery for General Jacob Carter was an impressive sight. Hammond wondered if Jacob was watching from somewhere on high as this moving tribute played out. The bright, spring sun and cool, brisk breeze belied the somberness of the outdoor scene.

It was a large turnout of all who had served under and with him during his career, along with Samantha Carters' friends who wanted to support her in her loss. Hammond noticed that the eyes of the SG-1 team standing across from where Sam was seated with her brother Mark and his family never left Sam's face. All three watched her steadily as if transmitting their strength and support through the steady gaze of their eyes. This was not lost on Sam. Hammond noticed that she sought out one set of eyes over the others and did appear to be comforted by the support shown in their dark brown depths.

Suddenly Hammond realized how alone Sam Carter was now. She had never been close to her brother and he had moved on to be a part of his wife's family more than his own. Her father, whom she had hero-worshipped and the reason she had joined the Air Force – was now gone. He had heard without surprise that her engagement was off with the policeman. Yes, Sam Carter needed someone. Sam Carter deserved someone. She deserved the best and Hammond at that moment, came to a decision that had been hard for him to make. He was about to delve into un-chartered waters -- the personal matters of one extremely private individual… Jack O'Neill.

After the 21-gun salute and taps played, Hammond watch as Jack stepped forward as the folded American flag was handed to him along with a salute. O'Neill was the epitome of military perfection as he then approached the family to present the flag. Sam stood, herself re-splendid in her full dress uniform and accepted the flag; her blue eyes swimming with yet, unshed tears – never leaving his. Hammond was never more proud as he watched Sam's inner strength that shone for everyone to see. Jack returned to stand by his team as the funeral ended.

General Hammond approached Sam and was gratified with the fierce hug she gave him.

"If there is anything I can do…" He started and before he could finish,

"I know. Thank you Sir" she quietly said with a sad smile.

He worked his way around to where Jack stood,

"George" Jack said quietly in greeting, his look solemn,

"Jack" Hammond responded as he shook the taller man's hand and then Daniel and Teal'c's.

"Jack before you go back to the mountain, I would like to meet with you."

"Sure. Regarding..?" Jack's brown eyes searching as he asked inquiringly.

"Nothing I can discuss here. Say, 01000 hours tomorrow – my office."

"Be there with bells Sir" Jack quipped in his usual cavalier way even as his eyes watched Sam hug her niece and nephew and move toward the waiting limousine. Suddenly, she stopped and turned, her eyes seeking and finding her team. Excusing herself from her family she quickly approached. She reached Daniel and Teal'c first and they each hugged and kissed her in turn and then stood in a close group murmuring quietly to her. Sam stood between them with her arms around each of their shoulders and they all three turned to make their way to where Jack and Hammond stood waiting.

"Sir, I just wanted to say, Thanks for being a part of the ceremony today." She addressed Jack, her eyes locked with his.

Jack, without a word stepped toward her as she released her hold on Daniel and Teal'c and moved into his embrace. Tucking his head into her shoulder he held her for a long moment before releasing her,

"My privilege." His quiet tone, very gentle.

Sam looked around the group and with a small gesture she said,

"Well, I'll see you back at the Mountain, I guess." And with that, she quickly left to join her family waiting in the limousine.

Daniel cleared his throat and pushing his glasses further up his nose addressed the group,

"Now what?"

"I have an interest in viewing the Temples of Washington, D.C." Teal'c stated emphatically in his formal way.

"Uhh, we don't actually have _TEMPLES_, Teal'c" Daniel responded in his usual reasonable tone, "but we do have memorials that are very impressive."

"Are they not large buildings built solely to honor an individual?" Teal'c asked as he raised his eyebrow inquiringly.

"Uhhh, yeahh…" Daniel began to say…

"Then they are _Temples, _DanielJackson." He stated flatly in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Sure Teal'c… Let's go see the _TEMPLES_. Jack, you going to join us?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"Nah, I've seen my quota of Temples in this lifetime – ya'll go ahead.. Knock yourselves out.. Take pictures.. Buy me a t-shirt. I'll meetya for a drink at the hotel later on."

"Uhh.. Jack, I distinctly remember it was you who told Teal'c about the Temples – so, don't you feel obligated to … " Daniel's voice trailed off as he squinted through his glasses at his boss and best friend.

"NO Daniel… I DON'T." Jack's forceful tone would have had a any other subordinate wondering which way and how far to jump, but left no impression on Daniel Jackson.

"You Do." Daniel's smooth voice immediately responded with total confidence.

"I Don't." Jack's just as confident.

"You Do." Daniels response – still convinced that Jack would come around.

"Don't" Jack's tone still determined and settling in as if he had all the time in the world.

"Do." Daniel, still going strong and good for another 10,000 retorts knowing he could 'wear him down' even if he had never done it yet.

"If you do not wish to show me these places, I will perhaps attend a Star Wars Movie Marathon' Teal'c interjected, knowing that the Jack/Daniel volley could actually last much longer than the patience of any living Jaffa and he would hate to murder his friends over such a silly situation.

"No! Teal'c Ole buddy – Daniel's been looking forward to showing you the wonders of D.C. for months! YOU! GO FORTH… ENJOY!" Jacks' brown eyes sparkled with devious pleasure.

"Thanks Jack." the sarcastic tone in Daniel's voice only made Jack's smirk larger and his eyes a little brighter.

"You are welcome Daniel… anytime…anytime…" Jack always tried to get the last remark in when dealing with Daniel Jackson. Sometimes this took long sessions of barter – but it was 'their game' and they enjoyed it.

General Hammond and Jack watched as the two made their way back to the road and waiting rental car discussing which 'Temple' to view first.

"Can I give you a ride, Sir?" Jack asked as they started toward the road themselves.

"You can give me a ride and a drink, Jack."

"Sure. I know just the place; little hole in the wall that the snarky politicians haven't discovered yet."

A half hour later, situated in the bar, Jack and Hammond found an isolated table and each ordered a beer. Jack took a long swig and sighed with pleasure.

"Nothing like a brewski to lift the spirits." He held his bottle up,

"To Jacob and Selmak, They will be missed." and they clinked their bottles in tribute. . Hammond nodded in agreement as he took a long drink.

"How are things at the Mountain, Jack? Getting used to being "The Man"?" Hammond asked with a grin on his face. His memories of being commander to Colonel Jack O'Neill were never dull to recount.

Jack grimaced and it seemed like he read Hammond's mind.

"Sir, I now feel like I should apologize to you for all the times that I gave you grief while you were my CO at the mountain."

Hammond chuckled and answered "Nothing to apologize for… you were always worth the trouble you gave me."

"Can you give me any clues as to what to expect tomorrow in your office? " Jack's keen brown eyes alert and studying the older generals' face for any clues he could spot.

"Jack, don't change the subject. How do you like running the mountain?"

Jack leaned back, not realizing how impressive he looked in his full dress uniform and totally unaware of the stares that he was the object of, by almost everyone - male and female - in the bar. He sighed heavily and answered, "I love it and I hate it. Go figure."

How's that Jack?

Leaning back in his chair, fiddling with the beer bottle in his nervous way – his dark eyes bored into Hammonds as he quietly said,

"I think you know what I mean.. Don't ya? No one else could know better… It _was _your command. I love being a part of SGC – I _have_ to be a part – how could I be somewhere else? …After knowing all that I know --and then, to **_not know_** what is actually happening out _there_? That would be impossible. I would go stark raving _NUTS_! Yet, to sit in my office -- your old office while SG1 is on _missions_ … I hate it. It hurts like hell that they are doing perfectly well without me. How's that for selfish? You think they need you – and you find out they don't. It is a no-win situation."

Hammond nodded his understanding. He thought awhile before he answered,

"Son, it was hard for me, sure. I knew though, that as hard as it was for me – it was going to be 100 times harder for you. You _were_ SG-1. I never had that -- yet I understand completely. I know I don't have to tell you this, but I'll say it anyway. You should be proud that SG-1 doesn't need you. _THAT_ is a credit to your skills as a soldier and a leader."

Jack grimaced; receiving compliments had never been easy for him, even as he appreciated them when they came from someone he respected..

"Thank you sir. It is also a credit to you." The best CO an officer could ever have!"

He grinned and raised his bottle in salute.

Draining his bottle, he motioned,

"WAITRESS! Two more of these. Thank you"

Hammond waited until the waitress left leaving two more bottles on the table before speaking again. "I appreciate that Jack. I would like to say something now that you may not appreciate on any level. Hear me out before you respond as I'm talking to you now not as your CO but as someone who cares for you personally."

Jack's chair dropped back to the floor as he frowned, his nervous fiddling stilled as he waited for Hammond to continue.

"Something unusual has been occurring over the past two months. Thor has been a frequent visitor of mine. "

"Thor Sir? Jack's face suddenly showing worry.

"Something going on in their neck of the woods that concerns us?" He asked quietly

General Hammond's face flushed, as he seemed to find something interesting in his beer - not meeting Jack's gaze. Taking a deep breath he continued,

"Nothing like that son, let me get to the point. Thor has a concern regarding you. I have been told time and again by him that your destiny is of the utmost importance. Earth's future is intertwined with you somehow. Now don't misunderstand me – I was never TOLD exactly what this meant. Hell, how he even knows is beyond me!"

Jack simply stared blankly and said a tad sarcastically, "Well sir… possibly he meant the seven.. No WAIT! Eight times we saved the world? Could THAT be what he was referring to?" Jack almost added, "Du'oh" but fogged as he was by the two beers, he did remember that you don't want to say that to your CO.

Hammond stiffened unable to conceal his ire at the sarcastic comment, and then remembered this was Jack O'Neill who was the master of sarcasm and just as quickly relaxed.

"I thought the same thing Jack, when Thor told me this last week in another unexpected visit. When I pointed out your accomplishments, he continued to tell me that you have YET to fulfill your destiny!"

Jack scowled, "WHAT? Did you ask him to spell it out? And, if he mentioned a burning candle – did ya hit him? I would have!"

"Yes. I did ask him. You are not going to like this, Jack. Evidently it is on a personal level that you have yet to fulfill your destiny."

"WHAT!" This said even louder. "For crying out loud what are you talking about?"

"I believe that it has to do with your personal life – I believe it has to do with you and someone you care about."

Jack stiffened, his eyes narrowing as his face flushed. His whole body seemed to vibrate as if an attack was imminent. In a very low, yet vibrant tone, he answered emphatically, "I do believe 'personal' implies that it is nobody's business but MINE. I also would like to state that I have always obeyed the Military regulations – and any information that you have that says otherwise is totally incorr.."

"JACK!" Hammond's voice thundered… and Jack stopped his tirade in mid-sentence.

Hammond lowered his voice and leaned into the table – his blue eyes flashing fire as he earnestly continued,

"Off the record – as your friend – I know that you care deeply for one very intelligent, blond-haired Lt. Colonel; that you would give your life for in a second. That is old news to me, son! I also happen to believe that she cares for you.

He sighed heavily -- his countenance weary, as he continued, trying to make his point, "Life is short. You need to fish or cut bait. Think on this tonight and I'll see you in my office tomorrow." With that, he stood up and left Jack sitting stunned – trying to wrap his thoughts around all that had been said.

NEXT DAY – 01000 hours, Pentagon, General Hammond's office

"I am retiring Jack and I want you to take my place as Director of Home World Security."

Jack had no longer sat down when this bomb was dropped.

"ME! Nahhh… I … You… WHAT?

ME! I can't…

ME! Not gonna happ…

WHAT! I'm not quali..

ME!"

Hammond stoically waited out the stuttering, stammering General. When Jack just stopped and stared in almost horror with his mouth slightly open… Hammond had to grin. The man who had saved the world seven… no wait… eight times and who was completely nerveless under fire – who could face evil Goa'ulds and other assorted evil creatures without displaying one ounce of fear – was now completely and totally terrified.

"Hear me out Jack. You would be in charge of all off-world matters – not only SGC but also the spaceships and other technologies we are designing and building. You can write your own ticket as to what the job entails. You said you would go insane if you didn't know what was going on – here you would know it all. You would be our liaison with the Nox, Asgards and other allies. You would not be stuck behind a desk – you would do off world traveling to visit existing and meet new allies."

Jack's dark eyes were stunned as he simply stared at Hammond in silence.

Hammond waited him out. He knew it was a lot to dump on him and it would take time for it all to sink in.

Finally Jack stirred uneasily in his chair – cleared his throat and asked quietly, "I really don't have an option here do I Sir?"

Hammond answered quietly, "We are here to serve the President, Jack and he wants you. No one else."

"Why are you retiring, Sir, If you don't mind my asking?" Jack asked suddenly his expression intent.

Hammond smiled slightly, "It's time. I'm not a young man – I want to spend more time with my granddaughters before they get older and quit worshipping the ground I walk on like they do now. Do you understand that Jack? I need a personal life to sustain me."

Jack nodded his understanding. Of course he understood even if he didn't have a family life now, at one time he had had a great one and over the years since, he missed it sorely. Not having something that you once had - and always took for granted – is, for all time a life lesson on appreciation.

Hammond watched as the man he had grown to think of as the son he had never had, come to grips with what faced him. "Jack, remember our conversation last night? This opens up options that you didn't have – in your personal life…" He paused uncomfortable himself at bringing this topic up even as he had to – it was possibly the most vital aspect of what he was offering Jack.

Jack had stood and walked to the window, staring out blindly when this comment was made. He had been thinking the opposite, his selfish thoughts centered on how he would not see Samantha Carter every day and how was he going to survive that hardship? He valued every moment he had with her even if it was on a completely platonic, CO/2IC footing. Change. Sometimes the hardest obstacle in life to accept – nothing remains the same.

He had definitely not considered that all his dreams were now viable instead of being locked down and stowed away in a dark 'room' in his mind. His euphoria at the revelation was brief and then his mood took a sudden nosedive into depression. What was he thinking? Too many years of tamping down and suppressing had done the damage. This was Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, PHD with a trail of other degree acronyms after her name that would take up a whole line. One of the premiere minds in the world if not the whole universe and he thought he was deserving of someone like that? Of course he loved her… always would; but never could he have her. She soo deserved someone more worthy.

Hammond watched as the tall figure silhouetted in the window suddenly drop his head and his whole posture seemed to slump.

"Jack?" He questioned carefully "What are you thinking?"

He watched as Jack seemed to collect himself, draw on that deep well of inner reserve and turned to face him, his handsome face inscrutable.

'I'm thinking that if everyone thinks I'M THE BEST Earth has to offer – then we are in big trouble, a whole HONKING lot of trouble." He then smiled a sad smile and added,

'But If the President wants me – I live to serve."

Hammond's eyes narrowed and he wasn't buying 'the Jack act'. He had seen the moment of sudden awareness of how he could pursue certain relationships and then he had seen the change.

"She loves you, son – Always has and always will. She deserves to know if she has a future with you. It's 'stand and deliver' time and either way – I am ordering you to have a conversation with her regarding this matter. This is the only way she can 'move on' from you if that is the decision you make."

Jack's face darkened with something akin to rage, as he heard this very unusual order.

"You cannot be serious." He said very quietly.

Hammond stood up and leaned across his desk, his weight resting on both arms, and

Answered, "Completely serious, Brigadier General O'Neill. When I have the High Commander of the Asgard beaming in every four days to discuss one specific subject every time – that subject being YOU and their bizarre anxiety regarding your personal life – then, Yes, I believe that the President will support me on giving this order – NOT that I have involved him into this as of yet – but, if you want me to – we can arrange a meeting. I'll explain the situation, and tell him my reasons and then you can formally complain. It is your call, Jack.

Jack O'Neill physically flinched – as he considered the idea of escalating this to the White House. Hell, he couldn't even look in his bathroom mirror and discuss it with himself – no way was he going to the oval office for this type of conversation. It may not physically kill him, but emotionally it would be crippling. His whole life – every harsh and brutal experience – every disappointing moment – every sorrow felt – had re-engineered him, layer by tempered layer until he was the man he was today and that man did NOT – would NOT – could NOT do his emotional laundry in public. He felt as if one of the few whom he considered a friend was cutting his feet out from beneath him. Didn't he understand what he was doing? How he was asking the impossible of him?

Hammond sat back down in his desk chair his own emotions in turmoil over what he was doing to one of the finest officers he had ever worked with. He knew that he had no legal authority to ask Jack to do what he was doing – even as he knew the idea of going to the President to complain was something Jack would never consider. Basically he had used mental blackmail and it appeared to be working. He waited silently as he watched the battle being played out in the pale features of his former 2IC.

"That won't be necessary, Sir." Jack finally said. Anger and resignation were both evident in his low tone.

Hammond leaned forward, his aggressive stance abandoned and his more kindly nature back in place as his calm voice continued,

"Jack, You have a week to get this done. Dismissed."

Still considering his position – discarding options as they came into his head – until he was out of ideas -- Jack gave up; stoically saluted and left without saying another word.

End of Part 1 of Change Happens


	2. Chapter 2

Change Happens – Part 2 

**2 days later – SGC Command – Cheyenne Mountain**

"Orders … I don't THINK so…" Jack muttered as he paced his office back at the SGC. This was ridiculous! The idea that Hammond thought his private life was any of his business. This was America by God and no way was he gonna obey that stupid, silly and STRANGE command. "I'm a General… I am in charge here! I'm a…CRAZED LOON!" He finished with a small moan, his thoughts erratic as he ran his hands through his already chaotic gray hair. A knock on his door sounded just before Walters' head popped through – his attitude nervous about interrupting O'Neill in 'one of his moods' which the crew were fast becoming accustomed to.

"WHAT is it? Better be good!" O'Neill glowered as only Jack O'Neill could.

"Uhh Sir, you asked to be notified when Col. Carter came on duty. She's on base. Sir."

"Already! She's not due back until…." What was he thinking! This was Sam Carter who had won the 'SGC Base Workaholic award' for the last four years straight. Of course she's back early.

Walter could have sworn he heard the General groan, and just as suddenly he thought not as the General's whole demeanor just as quickly changed -- as he quit pacing and moved to sit behind his desk. "Walter, tell Col. Carter that I need to see her as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir!" He hastily left the office of the most mercurial General he had ever met. It was never boring working for General O'Neill - that was a given. If he wasn't locking diplomats up in a room for days – then he was going on missions to retrieve old friends. He was a pain in the mitka, but still, he was 'their General' and he had everyone's total allegiance and respect.

With a very definite groan this time, O'Neill laid his head on his folded arms when an incandescent light in front of his desk became visible.

"What now…" O'Neil muttered – as he continued to keep his head down.

"O'Neill… are you sleeping?" A soft monotone voice ventured from the front of his desk where the light had been.

"O'Neill? Do you wish me to leave?" It asked again.

O'Neill raised his head slowly, his eyebrows above his dark eyes waggling as he slowly sighed, "Thor! What brings you to visit? Long time no see. What? Trying out your new talent of…

MATCHMAKING!" O'Neill's voice raised mightily on the last word as black-brown eyes glowered at the little gray alien standing in front of him.

Thor just blinked his large eyes three times slowly as he gazed back at the irate General.

"I am not familiar with that term, O'Neill… we haven't used matches on Othalla for thousands of years…"

"AAKK!" O'Neill's hand jerked up to silence the small alien – and it worked effectively as Thor looked at him with a perplexed look his dark intelligent eyes blinking slowly.

"Do NOT play 'dumb alien' with moi, ole buddy!" O'Neill's long fingers were wagging as he rose and came around the corner of his desk to stand looking down at the tiny gray figure.

"General Hammond has let me in on your shenanigans!"

If O'Neill had paid attention he would have noticed that Thor was completely flummoxed by the word, 'Shenanigan' and you could almost see the wheels spinning in his large head as he tried to figure it out. He evidently decided to forego asking and calmly continued.

"O'Neill your medical scan has alarmed your personal medical technician, Felspre and I have been asked to make sure that you are well.

"My WHAT!" O'Neill's voice was almost shrill – "Who the Hell is Felspre and what the hell are you talking about?" O'Neill's face was an unhealthy shade of red as he glowered down at Thor, waiting for his explanation.

"You did not answer the question. Are you feeling well? Felspre's heart monitor was displaying an alarming high number for you. Do you think you are dying?" Thor's calm tone was in stark contrast to the contents of his words. Almost hilarious, thought O'Neill if you weren't the one he was referring to as 'dying'.

"You are so gonna wish that I was dying when I get through reaming your little gray butt out!" O'Neill growled and turned away to stalk back around his desk.

Thor ignored him and walked closer – something in his hand that O'Neill had not noticed before glowed as he pointed it towards him. After checking the results of his apparent scan of the tall human – he turned back and touched the stone, talking quietly in Asgard and then the scanner disappeared in a white light.

"You are experiencing extreme stress, O'Neill" Thor said gravely.

O'Neill gave up – how do you fight a alien who never raises his voice – never succumbs to emotions – but always seems to have your back? You can't. You don't.

He dropped into his desk chair and leaned back – closing his eyes in weariness.

"Do you know why I am stressed? I have been ordered to do something that is waayyy beyond scope of what I should ever be ordered to do."

The quietness of his tone – was in total contrast to his yelling a moment before, but Thor seemed uneasy by this change to quietness as he moved to stand in front of the desk.

"What is this order?" Thor asked with apparent curiosity.

You **_KNOW_**."

"No. I don't."

"Yes you **_DO."_**

Thor was opening his mouth to retort that indeed he did NOT know, just as O'Neill interjected,

" **_STOP!_** - -I already have to do this.. this.. with one persnickety archeologist – and I'm not playing 'argument tag' with you too!"

Thor closed his mouth and blinked – filing away another unknown Earth word…. _Persnickety, would that be a good name for an Asgard ship? _

Finally he quietly continued, "Please elaborate O'Neill – I am … how do you say… out of the light on this."

"In the dark Thor, in the dark… " Jack cleared his throat, his flushed face embarrassed he looked to the ceiling and closed his eyes and recited as if by rote – so quickly the words ran together as if he didn't say it fast then he would not get it out at all. _"To-confront-Samantha-Carter-regarding-how-I-feel-about-her-personally-and-to-find-out-how-she-feels-about-me. To-understand-and-resolve-our-relationship."_ His eyes were still closed as he finished with a groan.

"Yes. This is a good thing." Thor's face was serene and it was almost possible to see a small satisfied smile if you were looking closely, but Jack was not, as he was once again enraged by Thor's comment.

"WHY is this 'A Good Thing'?" His tone spewing sarcasm as he used air quotes around the phrase.

"Tell me Thor, why is this anybody's business but my own?" His dark brown eyes squinting in serious perplexity as he gazed back. "I REALLY want to know! "

Thor suddenly vanished in a bright light.

"Coward!" O'Neill yelled at the ceiling and then slumped forward, putting his head down on his desk.

Just as suddenly the brilliant light blazed again, depositing Thor once more in front of O'Neill's desk. "Long time no see – " Jack's sarcastic comment could be heard muffled through his downcast head, as he did not even look up to acknowledge that the small alien was indeed back.

"I left to obtain permission from my superiors to further discuss this matter with you, General O'Neill." Thor's tone was even more formal than normal along with the salutation that he hardly ever used. Noticing this made Jack raise his head warily to study the High Commander of all the Asgards.

'Okaaayyy' he said slowly as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms – his dark eyes never leaving Thor's … "Please, expound, explain, and even illustrate! I await hearing this." His sarcasm still very evident but curiosity was definitely there.

"We have knowledge of the future of the Tauri through our studies of the Ancient library we downloaded from your brain." Thor stopped and blinked slowly.

"And … this is relevant ... _HOW?" _O'Neill retorted with one eyebrow raised, very Teal'c-like.

"This future is a good one for your world and mine. Some would say an exceedingly beneficial one, but it is not fully certain to happen -- due to the effects and machinations of the timeline that were done by different groups." Thor did not elaborate on what groups he was referring to.

"Oh, I do not want to hear anything, _ANYTHING_ about time travel, time loops, time relativity and effects!" O'Neill's hands were moving around his desk, rearranging his yo-yo, moving his Homer figurines – even as he emphatically made his point. "That stuff does not compute -- here!" He said as he pointed to his graying head.

Thor slowly nodded, "I understand. I will NOT try and explain the concept – the only thing that you need to know O'Neill is that you are very much an integral part of the process – as is Colonel Carter. We are concerned enough that we feel we must speak up to ensure this event."

"Could you possibly be a bit more obtuse?" O'Neill asked even more sarcastically if possible.

O'Neill noticed with satisfaction that Thor's patience seemed to be leaving him.

Was that a slight flush of red in those gray cheeks? Nahhh… These thoughts as he studied his effect on Thor were sent scrambling as Thor's next sentence left him bereft of speech.

"O'Neill and Carter must have children." Thor said simply – and then deafening silence followed this simple statement as for once, Jack was speechless, his face frozen in shock and disbelief.

Thor seemed to think of something and added, "Together". As if he wanted to make everything crystal clear for O'Neill. Then, as if to make _SURE _the message was getting across as O'Neill appeared to be a bit dense today, he added two more words, "And soon".

"For crying out loud!" was finally heard, muttered in complete weariness by the tall, gray-haired General who had finally met his match when facing the inexplicable of the galaxy.

End of Part 2 – Change Happens


	3. Chapter 3

Change Happens – Part 3

**Outside the General's Office at SGC complex**

"Who's in there? Who's he yelling at?" Walter whispered to the Airman standing at watch outside General O'Neill's office as they listened intently to try and understand the commotion going on in the other room.

The Airman just shrugged and answered tersely, "No one's gone in…. " And then shrugged his shoulders philosophically as if to remind Walter that it WAS the General they were speaking of and strange things happened around him all the time.

Walter sighed and ignored the urge to put his ear against the door, which turned out to be a good thing as the door was suddenly jerked open and only a very quick move saved him from being mowed down as General O'Neill stormed out and down the hall.

"Sir!" Walter yelped and scrambled to follow him – looking like a small terrier trying to keep up with a greyhound.

"WHAT!" The resounding sound of that one word and the sudden stop by the General as he wheeled and faced his assistant was so sudden, that if the General hadn't had the quick reflexes he was known for – by holding one long arm out just in time for Walter's forehead to come to a dead stop against said Generals' palm -- then he would have probably tackled him. Hurriedly, Walter stepped back his face shining with perspiration as he said quickly,

"With all due respect Sir, but I'm supposed to know where you are at all times…remember?"

Jack O'Neill merely stared at him – a scowl that had turned seasoned veterans' knees weak and then slowly turned and stalked down the hall without answering him.

Walter sighed and turned back to go to his desk not noticing the admiring look the young Airman was giving him.

"You're a brave man, sir!"

"I know. There's a reason that my request for 'hazardous duty pay' gets approved every month."

Walter straightened up a bit and then sighed as he realized that he still didn't know where the heck the general was going. He dialed Colonel Carter's lab number to cancel the Generals' requested meeting with her.

Carter hung up from Walter with a small sigh and turned back to her laptop just as a familiar "Whatcha doing?" was heard from the doorway. A small rush of warmth went through her as she smiled and turned in her chair to see the tall, lean figure lounging against the doorway with both hands in his pockets. She hadn't seen him since the graveside service for her father and had been looking forward to the meeting that had just been cancelled by Walter.

"Do you really want to know, Sir?" She asked, as this was their own joke and enjoyed watching his expressive face as he answered quickly,

"Nahh. – That would be a waste of a perfectly good explanation – and you know it." He said as he left the doorway and shambled in, his eyes looking everywhere but at her as if he was looking for something to waylay his boredom. Carter was not fooled by this usual 'I'm too dumb to understand' act. She had learned in their very first year of service together that he had that 'act' down pat. A tactical strategy that he used in all aspects of his life – let the other underestimate you – and then you have an advantage.

She also knew that after two Ancient brain dumps – he had retained a major portion of the knowledge placed there. When Thor had last healed him, he had given O'Neill the ability to control and handle a large quantity of the Ancient's knowledge and had removed only what was necessary to his well being. O'Neill was completely unaware that she knew his secret.

Why he refused to let even the people closest to him know this was beyond her. She had finally surmised that it was for their safety. If the NID or some other form of evil knew that he had this knowledge – he and anyone that was close to him would be in great peril. Only a few knew: Janet Fraiser, General Hammond, and herself. She had learned of it entirely by a slip of the tongue by Janet and that had left General Hammond with no recourse but to confirm it and relegate her to secrecy. Daniel was already suspicious and Sam knew that it was just a short matter of time before he figured it out and boy, did she NOT want to be around when he did as she imagined his fury at being out of the loop: something that Daniel prized above all else. Teal'c too was going to be very upset if and when he ever learned this secret. Bridges to cross when they came to them, she thought wryly.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he finally came to a stop immediately in front of her counter and picked up her pager and stared at it as if it was an alien device that he had never seen before. Suddenly, he quit fiddling and she felt the charge of his dark brown eyes as they stared into hers… "How are you?" He asked quietly and was totally still as his intent expression awaited her answer.

"I'm … fine. Work helps, ya know?" Feeling a bit overwhelmed suddenly by his caring -- a rare display from the usually 'shuttered' man.

He nodded and just as suddenly veered away – once again roaming, moving, touching anything that was within his reach on the long lab table.

Carter waited him out – knowing his ways as well as she knew her own. Something was on his mind and he had his own timetable to getting things said – his own peculiar way of getting things across – no amount of prompting was going to make a departure from his routine. He then, did something that did surprise her – He looked up at the ceiling and said, "Buddy… Now!"

Suddenly brilliant white light surrounded them and just as suddenly, they were no longer at the SGC – instead a beautiful vista of earth and the galaxy stretched forever in front of them. Carter realized that she had just been transported to an Asgard ship above Earth – along with the General. Vertigo hit her and she stumbled and O'Neill quickly steadied her by grasping her arms and then just a quickly released her as she regained her balance.

"Sir?" Carter could only say as she took in her surrounding in total confusion.

O'Neill ignored her questioning look and wheeled away from her and yelled, "THOR! WHERE ARE YOU?"

He stalked the length of the large control room, pausing to look under the consoles as if he thought Thor, the High Commander could possibly be hiding from them.

Carter was even more baffled – "Why are we here sir?" She called out after the departing General and even as she asked, she started following him.

"Due time Carter! Due Time!" was yelled back at her as he continued to search the large ship. "THOR! FRONT AND CENTER!" He yelled in almost desperation as he disappeared down a ship hallway.

End of part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Change Happens – Part 4 and the end 

**Thor's Ship above Earth **

After a half-hour of searching the ship, O'Neill gave up. Evidently Thor was a master at evasive action as well as being Supreme Commander. Carter had been following him through the ship but immediately became more engrossed in studying it, as it was definitely a new design in the Asgard fleet. When she found the engine room she forgot totally about the search for the little gray guy. O'Neill upon giving up then found that he had also lost Carter and backtracked until he spied her blond head bent over a control panel in deep concentration.

"This is amazing." She was muttering to herself

"Remember the rules. Carter… no touchy – no pushy any of the buttons" he said almost automatically as he came to stand over her.

She smiled without looking up, "I thought that was only Daniel…"

"Nooo. That rule applies to all my 'kids'." And then he winced at that reference. Too late – age difference jumped into his mind –another reason that this whole fiasco was, well, a fiasco.

"Sir, is there a reason that we are up here?" She swiveled around to get up and stood facing him.

His posture became even straighter as he appeared to be thinking about how to answer.

Minutes passed.

"Sir?"

"Aaakk! Don't call me that!" He said almost involuntarily as he started pacing in front of her.

"Sir?" She said automatically and then realized it and said, "Sorry." as he jerked to a stop to glare at her.

"Uhh… what do you want me to call you?"

"For dinner." he quipped immediately and then shook his head in frustration.

"Sorry… Not a time for jokes. Well, of course, there's ALWAYS time for jokes.. "He rambled on and then he took a deep breath, looked into her eyes and asked,

"Carter… How far would you go to save the world?"

"I think you know the answer to that Sir! I have readily offered to sacrifice my life more than once in the past – you know that! We ALL have -- all of SG-1, it is simply sheer luck that we are all still alive." Carter couldn't keep the affront she felt out of her voice that he had to ask her that question.

"Your life. Humpf! . That's nothing… Carter… LOOK at me…and think HARD before you answer. How. Far. Would. You. Go. To. Save. The. World?"

Carter couldn't take her eyes off of him; she had never seen him so crazed looking. His thick gray hair as rumpled as she had ever seen it, his eyes seemed to glitter as if he had a fever as they moved over her face – to finally settle on her eyes in a hypnotic stare. Even as she thought this, she had to restrain herself from reaching out to touch his unruly hair – she loved that hair. Heck, she thought, admit it, she loved the whole cynical, sarcastic, acerbic package—as hopelessly today as the first day a few years back when she had first faced the truth that her feelings were much more than 'affection' for her CO.

"I would do whatever it takes, Sir." She said this quietly but with emphasis on every word.

O'Neill nodded his expression as somber as she had ever seen it.

_What is going on?_ She wondered – _what sacrifice are we about to be asked to make? Or, is it only me that is going to be asked? _Fear was filling her stomach and she thought, _this might be the end… We may actually have to face something that we aren't coming back from. He just doesn't want to ask me to do it – and evidently neither does Thor. _

Even as she felt fear – her spine stiffened and resolution filled her. _I can do this_, she thought. No way would I ever let him down. No. Way. She felt sudden stabbing sorrow. She had hoped that things would have worked out – she had hoped for more. So much more for both her and Jack O'Neill, but, if it was not to be -- then so be it. She, herself had shutters – born and raised in a military environment – she knew the drill. No way would he ever know what she was feeling right now.

"Well then," he said softly. "I have something very hard to say to you and then something very hard to ask of you. He cleared his throat and appeared to be studying his feet – and then he adjusted the rolled sleeves on his BDU shirt and finally he braced and looked in her eyes – "First off, Let me start this little snowball rolling by telling you my news -- I'm leaving SGC – taking Hammonds' job at Home World Security at the request of the President. Pretty much effective immediately."

"Wow." She murmured and continued to brace herself for the dangerous mission that he was evidently considering her for.

"WOW?" He asked, "That's it?"

She shook herself and said,

"OH! Sorry sir, Congratulations. There is no one better for the job other than maybe General Hammond." And her voice trailed off as she realized that she had just insulted him… without meaning to… but nevertheless…

"CRAP!" she muttered to herself.

"No, Carter"! He halted her with one long hand raised as he nodded. "You're absolutely right – Hammond is way better suited to handle D.C. than myself and I'm sure that the powers-that-be are gonna figure that out themselves in about two weeks – maybe four, if I try and behave."

"Like that's so gonna happen …" he added as an afterthought and grimaced.

Silence ensued as he started studying his sleeves again as if he had never noticed that he had them – his long fingers manipulating the folds trying to get them exactly even on each arm – folding, unfolding, folding….

Carter felt like she had to help him so she cleared her throat and with as much resolution as she could manage,

"I volunteer Sir!"

Still the silence, it appeared as if he had not heard her, that one sleeve just would NOT cooperate – as he kept folding -- unfolding.

"Uhh Sir? I VOLUNTEER."

Scowling swiftly, he retorted, "FOR WHAT? For what are you volunteering? Carter?" Sarcasm and exasperation mixed in his voice.

"The mission that you are planning. Evidently you think it is dangerous and you don't want to ask.."

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" his exasperation even more evident as he threw up his hands and walked away

"This is simply too damn much to ask of one man." He continued to mutter then stopped and yelled at the ceiling,

"THOR, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOU LITTLE CHICKENSH…"

Suddenly, A bright light appeared, O'Neill stopped fully expecting to see his nemesis, but instead there was a bouquet of daisies deposited in front of him.

"Daisies? Thor? DAISIES? If you are going to torture me – might as well get it right! Roses, you little gray…" A flash of incandescence and the daisies were replaced with a bouquet of red roses.

"VERY FUNNY… "O'Neill muttered.

Carter was totally flummoxed, her wide blue eyes staring at the man who had picked up the roses as her genius IQ was trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

O'Neill sighed, and turned to her. "No mission Carter…. Not that I don't appreciate your volunteering. I would have expected nothing else from a soldier such as you."

She flushed with gratitude – there was no other person in this world whose opinion she valued more on that subject.

"Thank you. Sir. " She said very quietly.

"God, this is hard." He murmured but approached her and stopped immediately in front of her, his eyes on the bouquet in his hand.

"What is hard, sir?" She asked him gently, she really wanted to help him, but did not know how.

"Carter, You and I have known each other for a long time – been through hell and back – saved each other's lives more times than I can recall – you've probably saved mine more than I have yours…" – She moved to disagree, but he shut her up with a piercing look and a raised hand, "let me finish! And then added, "please." In that low tone that always sent shivers through her.

"Now that I'm not going to be your immediate CO, I was hoping that you might feel a little more for me than just… uhh… that there is something more betwee… uhh.. That I might have a shot at…" His words trailed off as he stared in almost hopelessness and then suddenly thrust the flowers at her.

Suddenly she understood or thought she did at least partially. Her face flushed and her whole body seemed overwhelmed with a flood of relief and yes, joy.

There he was again… relentlessly studying his sleeves. Stepping forward, she gently lifted his chin and her blue eyes blazed as she smiled wondrously – every feeling apparent on her face.

"You. Are. Kidding!" Jack O'Neill's tone was of disbelief mixed with wonder – as he was trying to realize the impossible.

She shook her head, still smiling and said softly, "I don't kid."

Brown eyes met blue in total concentration,

"Yes. You. Do." He said quietly,

"Not about this." Her smile tremulous while her eyes were brilliant with unshed tears.

With a convulsive movement, he pulled her to him in a massive hug, as only Jack O'Neill could hug. "I do NOT believe this." He kept saying in wonder as he swung her to and fro, still hugging – one arm around her waist and the other gripping the back of her neck – his face buried in her hair.

Suddenly incandescence light shone once again and left an ice bucket complete with iced Champagne and two fluted glasses.

"Thor, you ole Codger – you got it right this time." O'Neill said softly to the empty room as he lowered his head to finally kiss Samantha Carter – in exactly the right universe.

Not seeing the next flash of luminous white light that left a small baby rattle on the table beside the champagne.

The End


End file.
